1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a communication device and method of handling communication in aggregation of cellular network and wireless local area network in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cellular-wireless local area network (WLAN) aggregation (CWA) is used for increasing data rate. However, it is unknown how to handle a connection with a WLAN, when a user equipment (UE) connects to an evolved Node-B (eNB) of an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) and one of the following conditions occurs: the WLAN is handed over to another eNB of the E-UTRAN, the WLAN is handed over to another radio access technology (RAT) or the UE detects a failure, e.g. a radio link failure in the E-UTRAN.
Thus, how to handle the CWA is an important problem to be solved.